


Resisting the Resistance Pilot

by rnarvel



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'll say at the beginning of the chapter if there is, Possible Spoilers, build up to angst tbh, but okay have fun reading, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnarvel/pseuds/rnarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raisha Miransi has spent her entire life building herself up to become one of the most powerful women Leia Organa knows. But her services are needed fast as the First Order seek to destroy the Republic and the Resistance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aftermath of a Shattered Empire

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars unfortunately, but I'm pretty sure you all know that. I also don't own any characters besides Raisha Miransi. Have fun reading and feel free to cry over Poe Dameron with me over at my Twitter - @rnarvei

The Empire has shattered.

The First Order are rising, finding their way into all the cracks and darkest corners of the galaxy, spreading their ideology into the impressionable mindsets of those with guns to their heads.   
Darth Vader has long been but a distant memory, possibly unknown to the children playing in front of Raisha Miransi. They run, carefree in the glistening pools of Janari on the Planet D'Qar, smiles large and laughs filling the afternoon air.

Raisha looked up towards the sky. Although the sun was lowering from its highest position, she could see the faint outline of stars on the horizon, waiting patiently for the cover of darkness to truly unveil their light. She turned her gaze towards the Forest of Dinar, the wind gently swaying the trees in a rhythmic motion. Days like these were few and far apart. Raisha arched and cracked her back, tender from training the new recruits of the Resistance. Gathering her weapons and her training bag, she rose to her feet, wiping away the evidence that she had been resting instead of running, lazing instead of building her fitness. 

Walking back to the largest training centre, she saw families and partners enjoying a glorious day under the governing body of the New Republic. A twinge of envy found her as she watched parents hand money to their children for food, who then found themselves in a short embrace after their children had run away, under the heat of the ever stubborn sun - refusing to turn day into night, light into dark. She wondered if they had ever been told stories, as she had, of the Galactic Civil War. With both her parents fighting for the Republic, she had little choice but to grow up surrounded by tales of victory and triumph, and when her mother would let her father read to her- tales of violence and loss.   
"Raisha."  
The sudden interaction drew her out of her dazing mode, one she often wanted to resort to when thinking of her parents; lost in her own world, repeating her memories. To her right stood General Leia Organa, face grave and arms folded.  
"We lost too many today."  
Raisha lowered her head at the news. The First Order appeared to be getting stronger, the new recruit numbers smaller.  
She was about to speak again when the loud cacophony of engine power overruled their conversation.

X-wing fighters had returned, a short number to those that had originally gone on a standard locate and destroy mission. It was a simple task, a First Order base had been discovered on the Planet Takodana and the Resistance would ultimately destroy it, yet with the cost of their own.   
"Come." Leia ushered Raisha to their landing base. "It's been a dark day for them, for us."

Passing through the crowd of cold faces, Leia had found the man she was looking for. "Dameron, I-" She began, yet he interrupted.  
"Sorry General, I just need to get BB-8 out."  
Detaching itself from the droid socket of Dameron's X-wing, BB-8 then gave a dejected 'beep' before slowly making its way towards the man who Leia had searched for.  
He turned around to face the pair, jaw clenched and dark eyes seeming lost of life.  
"It wasn't a good day."  
Leia agreed, and turned to introduce Raisha. "I know. We're training the new recruits, but we're just not getting close to the heart of the First Order."  
Poe outstretched his arm and Raisha shook it in a firm handshake.  
"Poe." He half smiled.  
"Raisha."  
"We'll get there. Do you mind if I came by training tomorrow? It would beat trying to fix up this all day." He pointed to his X-wing, which looked like it had seen better days.  
"Of course." Leia replied, before the three of them, and BB-8, slowly made their way into the training centre.


	2. Under the Eyes of Watchmen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raisha is watched by two familiar figures as she whips the hopeful Resistance fighters into shape. A new character is introduced, possible euphemism at the end if you really want to dig deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars unfortunately, but I'm pretty sure you all know that. I also don't own any characters besides Raisha Miransi. Have fun reading and feel free to cry over Poe Dameron with me over at my Twitter - @rnarvei

Leia Organa watched, overseeing Raisha training recruits on how to get a precise and deadly first shot against their enemy.  
Raisha stood behind one, adjusting the girl's stance and blaster position, then told her to fire.  
She helped train the soldiers, training pilots was somebody else's division.

Poe managed to sneak in unnoticed and stood next to Leia, who nodded her welcome to the man in the brown leather jacket.  
"I remember this training. They used to make us run laps if we missed."  
"Lucky you had a good aim."  
He turned his attention to Raisha, who seemed to be holding the gaze of every person in the room. She had total power, total control, and was currently holding a large blaster rifle with two blaster pistols strapped to her thighs in holsters to prove this.

"That's enough aim training for today." Her voice resonated throughout the grand training hall, "What other techniques do we rely on?"  
The crowd spoke as one in their reply, "Hit-and-run."  
"Correct. Practise with the person next to you, surprise them, challenge them."  
She turned in the direction of Poe and Leia and a welcoming smile came across her face.  
"Is this giving you flashbacks?" She asked Poe in his general direction, writing something down on her clipboard she was balancing on her hip.  
He let out a weary smile before admitting "If I'm being honest, I preferred pilot training more."  
Raisha looked up at Poe, he appeared happier today, brown eyes less dark and tired.  
"Why am I not surprised? Look at where you are now." She smiled back, before handing the clipboard to General Leia.  
"These are their numbers. Their aims need improving but they're getting better. I'm just worried-"  
"They'll be ready to take on the First Order." Leia interrupted.  
"But what if they-"  
"They will. Thank you for these." She took the paper from the clipboard, handed it back to Raisha and excused herself from the room.

A silence fell over the two Resistance fighters as they watched the training unfold in front of them. Raisha knew they could all pass as trained, but she knew sending them out this early was a bad idea.   
"So you train all of these soldiers?" Poe asked, arms folding as he leant against the long shelf that held extra blasters.  
"Not usually by myself. Veronica Kesharta helps me but they needed her in physiotherapy. We work them a bit too hard."  
Poe picked up a blaster from the shelf before aiming it in the general direction of targets. "These used to be lighter you know."  
"Maybe your arms got weaker?"  
He let out a small laugh and Raisha took the blaster from his hands.  
"We don't need any more unnecessary casualties-", biting her lip she stopped herself talking. She didn't know what had happened yesterday, and she sure as hell didn't want to break out into that kind of conversation with the audience in the room.  
"No please, carry on." Replied Poe. "You're right."

As silence fell over them once again, their eyes returned to the hand to hand practising of the Resistance hopefuls. The doors at the side of the room opened and in walked Veronica, coloured hair flowing, smiling at Raisha. Silently thanking her for at least somewhat relieving the awkwardness, she heard a voice next to her.  
"How about it then?" Asked Poe.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Let's show them how to do it."


	3. The Tempers of Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe gets his training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars unfortunately, but I'm pretty sure you all know that. I also don't own any characters besides Raisha Miransi. Have fun reading and feel free to cry over Poe Dameron with me over at my Twitter - @rnarvei

Veronica stood in between Raisha and Poe, feet equal distance apart from her hips, ready to interrupt if need be. She tied her cascading semi-blue hair into a bun and with one blow of the whistle tied around her neck, they began.

They were still, momentarily, before slowly walking into a circular shape together, channeling animals stalking prey, before Poe made the first move. Raisha was quicker. She dodged with expert timing, sticking out her foot to bring him down. Yet Poe didn't fall. Instead he spun on one foot and grabbed her from behind, attempting to push her onto the mat. Veronica threw them sticks and turned her head slightly to speak to the crowd, "You must be resourceful in combat. Large sticks are often found deep in forests. They make for good weapons."

Silent nodding came from the trainees as they watched the scene unfold. Raisha and Poe were locked in an seemingly unending battle. She would try and jab his torso. He would deflect. Poe would then try to physically take her down. Stick disgraced on the mat. Raisha wouldn't budge. Tempers rose.  
"Stop being difficult!" Came from an exasperated Poe.  
"What, you're thinking of giving up?" Was heard from Raisha.

Slight panting and frustrated groans came from both parties as they struggled to take down their opponent. It appeared they were quite evenly matched, until the training room doors opened. In walked Leia. Turning to see her was Poe's downfall. With a swift duck to the floor and swipe of her leg, Raisha had flooded him and put her hand on his chest, refusing him to get back up.  
"A last resort, ladies and gentlemen." Spoke Veronica as she addressed the crowd again. "Distraction."  
Raisha smirked to Leia, and it didn't take long for Poe to put two and two together.  
"Ah, cheating huh?"  
"I didn't cheat, flyboy. I just knew you'd get distracted."  
She rose to her feet and offered her hand to Poe, who rejected it and got up of his own accord.  
"Shouldn't there be a rematch? Does this count? I mean she didn't beat me right? I was winning! Come on, General-"  
"I think we all saw Raisha take you down, Dameron. My hands are tied."  
Poe turned to Veronica who met his gaze with an stare that hid any more reaction to the scenes in front of her.  
Raising his hands, he knew when he was defeated. The training session continued, yet before Poe left he leant down to Raisha.

"I'll be having that rematch, soldier. No dirty fighting next time."  
"How do you the enemy won't fight dirty?"


	4. Haunting Memories, Janari Brings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A character development unveils the impact of the success of their mother, leaving them with anxiety over their own path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update, but 2016 happened. Hope you all had a great end to 2016, replies are always appreciated, thanks for reading!

Deep breaths filled Raisha's lungs as she shut her eyes, waiting for the waves of anxiety to pass. Sat once again next to Janari's inviting pools, she took in every sensation she could. Working with her senses, breathing in and out, she could smell a faint aroma of saltwater that mixed with the relaxing scent of grass on which she lay her head, sand beneath her body. She could hear the impact of the water on the sand beneath her feet, the faint laughs of children in the distance enjoying another day free from First Order control. Reaching out, she took the grains in her palm before letting them slip through her fingers and heap on top of the pile once more, the fine structures making a delicate noise accompanying their small size.

Her mother had once compared her to it.  
Her memory was hazy on her childhood, but she reminded herself of one memory everyday. She couldn't forget.

It was a rare occasion that her mother would find the time in between training to attend to her only child. She understood. If her mother wouldn't help defend the innocent, who would? She knew from a young age that the lack of presence from her mother would make up for the success of everybody's safety. She was being protected by her mother from the sky, a trained pilot, and equally the ground, an even better soldier.

One of the few days they were together, her mother took her to the Janari pools. They were much larger then. The sand would encase the water, trapping it into a variety of pools of all shapes and sizes, then the sand was half encased by the Dinar forest. They were greener then. After a long day of enjoying the water with her mother, they sat on the edge of the sand, water lapping at their feet. It was brighter then. Raisha began building a Y-wing starfighter out of the sand, pausing occasionally to watch her building materials pass through her fingers with a childlike grin on her face. Her mother shared it too. Things were easier then.   
"It's like you, Raisha. Tiny.." Her mother held up a few individual grains, "-but strong." She added the grains to the model, securing its structure further. "I want you to always remember that."  
Imitating her mothers actions, Raisha held up a few grains before placing them down on the Y-wing and patting them in. "Tiny but strong." She repeated. "Tiny but strong."

She was happier then.

Her eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the harsh light of the sun. Her anxiety had passed yet the after effects were strong, chest pounding and arms feeling weak. Rising up slightly from her lying down position, she put her weight on her elbows as she began stretching her legs out in front of her. Leia had mentioned her mother in a passing comment this morning, telling Raisha just how strong she had been, and this had built up for a few hours under self-doubt and expectations. It was only when another comment on her mother's bravery was made that she had excused herself, disgusting her sudden need to leave under an excuse of forgetting a prior engagement. That's how she had ended up here, her comfort place. Elements of earth - grass and sand, air - the passing breeze leaving the Dinar forest, fire - the heat from the sun, and water - the Janari pools, all seemed to ground her, centre her on days like this.

"I thought I saw you heading in this direction." Recognising the voice, Raisha was still concentrating on the slight movements of the water when he spoke again. "Mind if I join you?"  
Turning her head in his direction, she nodded at Poe before absentminded drawing lines in the sand with her now-still finger.  
"I was looking for you earlier, that rematch, but they said you'd forgot something and left in a hurry."  
"Yes, I just got my days mixed up. I'll head back soon."  
Silence passed over them as they listened to the surrounding sounds of nature. Poe took his place next to her, positioning himself as Raisha was, legs outstretched and leaning on his elbows.  
"One of the best soldiers for the Resistance is getting her days mixed up?" He clicked his tongue before pulling in a sharp gasp of air. "You're really making me feel positive about her chances."  
Letting out a half amused smile, Raisha sat up and crossed her legs.  
"I know. The First Order are going to have a field day."  
Silence followed again for a while as Raisha held back on any efforts to continue the conversation.

Frowning, Poe sat up and leant forward slightly. "Are you okay?"  
She looked at him, confused as to why he would ask her a question like this. It was only then that she truly noticed his features, his dark hair, sharp jawline and the concerned look in his eyes. Why was he concerned about her?  
"I'm fine, just tired. I'll be fine."  
Rising to her feet, she pat him on the shoulder before walking back towards the training centre. She wasn't lying, she truly was tired. Raisha also told herself, once again, she'll be fine. She always was afterwards.


End file.
